Voiceless Song
by Zhe Mildly Confused Pasta
Summary: Len, A new student that transfered to a certain rich school in England. Where he met this adorable "mute" scholar kid named Oliver. They made friends on Len's first day. Also the day when Len found out something about him that he shouldn't really know about. What will Len do? What will he feel? Most of all.. What will OLIVER do? [Published on my wattpad account: TheCrazyPasta]
1. Making Friends

/HII! PASTA HERE! My head just popped out a story so yeaaaahhh! I'm gonna write more OliLen!

I Hope You Enjoy!

-VOICELESS SONG-

A very lovely day has started. Its school day. A no ordinary school day for Kagamine Len. Its his first day of school at the Royalty academy. He wishes that all of his school days would be a blast. He wants all of these to be successful. He is really happy. His mom said that it would be great if he'd go to school at London. Since be was born in Japan. His mom and dad let him live in London with them. He's staying because his parents have a company to work with here. As he goes to school, he thought the school grounds are wonderful. Well, its the school for rich kids like him. He was walking through the hallways as he saw 'room 2-B' That's his class.

"Class, We have a new student." He heard the teacher say. He was waiting outside until the teacher tells him to come in. As he came in, whispers had been heard. "He's so cute!" He heard one of some girls say. When he finally faced the class, the girls went wild. "Kyaaa!" Squeals are heard inside the classroom. He looked at the girls with a questioning face. As the teacher told him to introduce himself, the room became silent "Hello, my name is Len Kagamine. I'm 14 years old. I was born on Japan but now I'm here in England." He said with a perfectly accented English. The girls are noisy again. His voice is so sweet. His looks and it seemed that his attitude is very nice. Everyone could see his niceness. Even through his voice.

Len's P.O.V

Wow, its just my first day at school and I'm already famous! Naaahh! I'm just assuming. What a relief! I thought I wasn't gonna fit in. Well, this is the start. "You can sit next to... Oliver Trancy." The teacher said as he pointed a seat at the very back on the left corner. Then I saw this quiet blonde boy. He's just sitting there. I couldn't see his face clearly because he's covering it with his bangs. Maybe that's Oliver. I sat next to him of course. I'm just new so I'm gonna introduce myself to him. He's my seatmate so we'll be friends!

"Hello, my name I Len kagamine. What's your name?" I said as I reach out my hand. I was expecting for a hand shake. But he took out a small white board and wrote on it. This is very confusing. After he wrote on it, he showed it to me. "Hello, my name is Oliver Truancy, its really nice to meet you." Those are written in the whiteboard. He's smiling too. I also noticed that he has bandages on his arm, leg and eye. But still, he looks a little cute for a highschool student and a boy. But I still don't get this. "Psst" some guy in front of me said. "I see you've met Oliver, rumors said that he's a mute." The boy said. I saw oliver nod sadly. Okay, I get it now. Oliver looked at me as if he was observing me.

"So how's school here?" I asked. Its really awkward so I have to break the silence. He started writing on the whiteboard and showed it to me. "Its really nice! You'll love it here!" He smiled widely. Which is... Cute. I continued talking to him quietly. Not really minding the lesson.

I guess I'll like it when oliver and I became friends..

/WOHOOOO! SO YOU THOUGHT I AINT MAKING ANYMORE OLILEN HUH?! GUESSH WHAT? NOOOOO! I AM DOING THIS! I HOPE YOU LIKE ET!


	2. SECRET

- Lunch Time! -

Still Len's P.O.V

Food in the canteen is so delicious! They have banana split! I'm really full now! After a conversation with Oliver during class, I got a bit hungry. But, I found out so many things about him! He's a scholar, I knew he's smart! And he's a teacher's pet too. He's an interesting boy. It seems that every teacher trusts him. A school so big like this. I could tell that he's really well-known. For a mute school boy that is. He's really nice!

Lunch time is awesome! (A/N: Like me! Notice my awesomeness!) I have met so many people that I couldn't even remember their names. I met a few friends too! I met the twins, their names are Rei and Rui Kagene. They're a bit of trouble makers. But they are really nice once you befriend them. One of their friends that I met is Leon. He's a really cool guy. He met the twins since they were toddlers. He's the only one who could calm the twins down. He also has a complete obsession with cats. And last is Sweet Ann. She's Leon's girlfriend. She's more like Leon. Now we're like a group of friends.. Even thought I just met them. The most thing that we all have in common is that we all have a talent for singing. They also said that they're bestfriends of oliver.

I can't believe I have new friends on my first day. We are now good friends. This day, I could never forget.

- Dismissal -

Its the end of my first day. Aaahhh! I'm beat! But having fun! Yes, beat, but having fun. I met so many friends! Well not that many. Or few. Well, I had fun. Its time to go home. But I don't wanna go home yet. I wanna explore the whole school. Really, I have no idea where I am going too. I think I'm lost. Nah. I just have to find someone I can ask for directions. Okay, yeah, so... I am now in a empty and a very old hallway. I don't think i can see any people here.I was just walking, walking, and walking. Until, I herd something. Its a voice of a singing person. The person whose singing is a boy. The voice is really beautiful. It sounds like an angel. I have to find out who is this "angel". I just followed the very wonderful voice. I'm already lost. But I don't care.

I have to Ind this "angel". I won't stop following that voice. I just followed until the voice becomes louder. I knew I'm close. And there I found where the voice if coming from. Its an old music room. I came closer and closer to the door. I'm just going to peek in. I peeked. Then I saw him. My eyes widen.

I cannot believe it! Did he lie? He did lied! Why? Why did he do that? Is he making fun? His singing is beautiful! But.. Why?

Why?

"Oliver?!"


End file.
